


Mirror Image

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets some unexpected advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended this as my reponse to this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Bare, but it grew well beyond 100 words, and I liked it enough not to want to cut it, so... guess I'm going back and doing an actual drabble later. :)

Title: Mirror Image  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 024: Absurd  
Word Count: 220  
Summary: Harry gets some unexpected advice.  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: I had originally intended this as my reponse to this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Bare, but it grew well beyond 100 words, and I liked it enough not to want to cut it, so... guess I'm going back and doing an actual drabble later. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  


~

Harry craned his neck, trying to inspect his bare arse in the mirror.

“What are you doing, dearie?” the mirror asked.

Harry jumped, dropping the towel he’d been holding in his hand. “I... um... nothing,” he said, blushing as he fought to retrieve his towel and cover himself.

The mirror chuckled. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, lad,” it said. “In fact, there was this one time...”

“Please,” Harry said. “No stories. I don’t think I can stand any stories today.”

“What’s the matter?”

Harry shook his head. It figured he’d have to confide in a mirror...

“I’ve my first date with someone, and I wanted to see if... well...”

“You have a lovely arse, my dear,” the mirror said with a kindly tone. “Trust me.”

Harry sighed. “But _his_ arse is spectacular. Amazing, even.”

“And you think he’ll compare your arses?”

“We’ve competed all our lives,” Harry explained. “It’s... what we do.”

“Absurd! I’m sure you both have simply lovely posteriors. Just go and have a nice date.”

Harry smiled, relieved. Really, if anyone was an expert it would be a mirror. It had probably seen tons of bare behinds....

He reached for the door.

“Um, dear?”

”Yes?”

“You might want to put clothes on first. Leave a bit of mystery, yeah?”

“Oh, right.”

~


End file.
